zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 3
Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Here we have part 3 of the OoS walkthrough. By the by, if anyone actually does read this, could they leave me a message telling me how helpful it was? Anyhoo, let's continue. Oh, Canada... All right, you have been warped back to the entrance of the dungeon. Go to the east. Now, if you killed over 30 enemies since the beginning of your quest, and you should have by now, unless you're a complete pansy who avoids combat, you should be meeting Maple here. Intentionally run into her to make stuff fly out of both your bags here. She'll yell at you, then play a little game of "Finders Keepers" with you. Ignore the Hearts and Seeds, and go for the Rupees or other good stuff that she drops every once in a while, like Gasha Seeds, Rings, Magic Potions, and a Piece of Heart every once in a while. Naturally, she'll go for this stuff first, so be faster than her and hope that that stuff didn't land close to her. Sub-Rosa Go back to the town and to the southeast. Just west of the entrance to Mr. Boring Sleepy Tree's place, you'll see a Piece of Heart being blocked by a small tree. Burn the little tree and get the Piece of Heart. Get any Rings you have gotten appraised, and whichever one strikes you as the most useful at this point, bring it with you. Burn the two little trees after listening to a lecture from Some Other Blathering Guy. This one's named Sokra, and he says exactly the same thing every time you run into him. Big fun. Anyhoo, leave town through this new path, and make your way northeast by whatever route, killing anything in your way. Actually, you know what? From now on, unless you specifically have to NOT kill something, or if something is particularly interesting or hard to kill, just assume that you should be killing anything that gets in your way, so I don't have to keep saying this. Eventually, you will come into a clearing in which a strange hooded creature runs into, saying something about a secret place called Subrosia and not wanting to be seen. Follow her. Hide behind the trees as she checks in each screen to make sure she's not being followed. Once she's satisfied that nobody's following her, she'll move north one screen, where the whole glorious process will continue. When she gets to the point where she can't go north anymore, she will go west. DO NOT FOLLOW HER IMMEDIATELY ONCE SHE LEAVES THE SCREEN. She will come back on screen for a second or two once she leaves, just to make extra sure no incompetent stalker is on her tail. Once she has checked this last time, THEN you follow her. She will move to a place in the grass and disappear. Chop the grass where she disappeared to find a portal. Don't go into it yet, as there's more we can do in this area. Go east, then south, then east. Chop all the grass in the screen you come out in to find a patch of Soft Soil, perfect for Gasha Seeds. NOW go to the portal. Sorry, Guybrush, There Actually Aren't Mushrooms In Hell Another nerd reference there. Anyhoo, you'll find yourself in a world with lava, lava, and more lava. This is Subrosia. The first thing you'll notice is that your Rupee counter has been set to zero, and there's a different symbol on it. This is your Ore Chunks counter. Pretty useless, actually, as there's only one place in this entire apocalyptic setting where you can use Ore Chunks. Your Rupees are still there, they're just not accessible at the moment. Go down the left path and progress to a staircase into a basement room of sorts. This is the Subrosian Dance Hall. Basically, in this mini-game, the rhythm that you move doesn't matter, it's all about moving the correct way. When the guy in the center goes left, you hit the left direction on your d-pad. When he goes right, you go right. When he poses, hit A. Be sure not to start moving until he finishes a three-move sequence. It is very helpful if you just don't even look at Link while playing this, just at the man in center. Trust me, looking at the way Link is going WILL screw you up a couple of times. Once you do all this correctly for long enough, you'll get the L-1 Boomerang. It actually is not a required item in the game, but get it anyway. It makes things a lot easier. And It Burns, Burns, Burns, The Rod of Seasons These little jokes are getting lamer and lamer as I go. I'm sorry for inflicting my sense of humor on you people, truly I am. Anyhoo, leave the Dance Hall, unless you want to try again for a prize of Ore Chunks or Gasha Seeds. Go back to the area with the portal, and take the right path. From there, go south, east, east, south, east, east, north. Now the Season Spirits will be possessed by Kaepora Gaebora and yap at you for a bit. I swear, good old Kaepora is the REAL enemy here. He doesn't even appear in the game, and yet somehow, he is able to make his fan club, which apparently includes everybody in Holodrum, yap at you in a poor attempt at creating a plot. Sorry, OoS. I love your gameplay, but Ages has you beat, plot-wise. Now that I've got that out of my system, go straight north as far as you can, into the center building, until you come to a room with a center pedestal. Walk up onto it to get the Rod of Seasons. Now, go to the southeast corner of the Temple of Seasons and enter the Tower of Winter. Use your Boomerang (or your Bombs) to trigger the switch that you see to make a bridge across the lava, then make your way up the staircases to the room where the Season Spirit is. Advance to the statue and the Season Spirit (which strangely resembles Navi) will give you the power to change the season to Winter. Note that this can only be done when standing on a tree stump, so you can't screw with the Subrosians by freezing hell over. Pity. There's nothing left for you to do in Subrosia for now, so go back to the world above through the portal. Follow the Blue Ethereal Portal Okay, now you're back in Holodrum. Head east to have Sokra say something not interesting, then jump on the stump and use the Rod of Seasons. Now, there's one or two things for you to do. First, head three spaces south, one space west, another two spaces south, then east, and then north. You will see that the snow has made a convenient bridge for you. Go across it and into the building to get a Piece of Heart. Now, go back to the stump you swung the Rod on, and cross the river. Move as far north as you can, then go east. The place you come out in will be summer. Talk about your weird seasons... Bomb the cave entrance, then enter it to get Rupees or something. I remember the treasure wasn't all that great. Go east and change the season to winter. Go up the stairs and go east again. Jump onto the snow path and down the chimney of the house you see. The little girl inside will yell at you when she figures out you're not Santa Claus (not even makin' that up) and then give you a Shovel. Exit the house and shovel away the snow clumps that block the path. Now, go south, and keep moving as far as you can in that general direction until you come across a stump, then change the season to winter and progress through the leaveless tree. Ignore the Piece of Heart for now. There's absolutely no way you can get it. Now, go north and east, shoveling the snow out of the way. Slash the tree that you see to get Mystery Seeds. These are useful about five times throughout the game, and less if you're reading this walkthrough. I used them mostly as Slingshot ammo, but you don't have the Slingshot right now, so you may as well forget about them once you have them. Now, go north and west, then enter the ominous-looking mouth to enter the second dungeon: Snakes' Remains. [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 4|Next Page -->]] <-- Previous Page Intro Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror 3